


烤鱼之夜

by yumikirina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 长辈们的撺掇，手冢国光带着越前龙马，进行了一次周末神奈川之旅。真田弦一郎负责招待他们。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Sanada Genichirou, Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 冢越, 塚越, 真越
Kudos: 3





	烤鱼之夜

“手冢国一，你今天一定要过来，咱们分个胜负！”  
电话那头的真田弦佑卫门粗声粗气，中气十足，嗓门大到坐在客厅里的手冢和越前也听见了。  
越前龙马竖起耳朵，听见“真田”两个字，好奇地问手冢国光：“部长，是立海大那个真田吗？”  
手冢想了想，无奈地点点头：“是那个真田的祖父，和我的爷爷是老相识。”他把老对手之类的话咽了回去，伸手指了指越前的习题课本，上面一道题明显又做错了。  
越前懊恼地咕哝一声。  
廊下响起手冢国一哈哈大笑的爽朗的声音：“既然你这么想再输一次，我就专门过去杀杀你的锐气！”  
老人家放下电话，朝居间里正在给后辈补习的孙子说道：“国光，收拾一下，今天去真田那家伙家里蹭饭，不许给他省！”  
手冢无奈地劝说：“爷爷，不要去给真田爷爷添麻烦了。”  
“那怎么叫添麻烦呢！”眼见孙子胳膊肘往外拐，手冢国一不高兴地哼哼，“这叫友好交流，我们俩都老了，平常也没什么更多事要做。啊……对了，龙马也一起去吧，真田家那小子似乎也挺在意你的，听弦右卫门常常提起。”  
越前愣了一下，不确定地指了指自己：“我吗？”  
“是啊，你这小子。”手冢国一笑呵呵地说。  
手冢的镜片反光一闪，冷淡地谢绝祖父：“……不了，我送越前回家，他的功课还没做完。”  
“这怎么行。”手冢国一不同意，“哪有上门来玩不招待饭菜的道理。”  
“您有事可以出门，我做饭给他吃。”  
“我不是来玩的。”  
两个孙辈同声异口地说。  
“不行，不行，就这么说定了。龙马也去，你们谁也不准给真田那老家伙省钱。”手冢国一突然变得极其固执，他神秘兮兮地对两个孩子道，“你们就体恤下我这位老人家吧，真田那老头，似乎从他孙子那里听说了龙马，一直说要见一见……据说弦一郎很称赞你这位后辈，遗憾不是自己同校的后辈呢。今天把龙马带去，我好好在那老头面前炫耀一下。他准备了可口美味的烤鱼，要现烤给我吃呢。”  
手冢听了脸色一黑：“爷爷，越前不是你炫耀的武器啊。”  
越前反而双目发亮：“爷爷，有烤鱼吃吗？”  
“有啊有啊。”手冢国一笑着摸了摸越前的脑袋，继续火上浇油。他早就清楚这个孩子喜欢吃烤鱼，他也不是第一次被带回家里做作业了。  
这孩子真是可爱，非常招他疼，比自家整天小大人样子劝说自己这个不准做那个不准做的亲孙子可爱多了。唉……国光贴心的地方是很贴心，但什么时候能不要这样正经呢。  
今天的手冢国一，依然心心念念别人家孙子的可爱，怨念着亲孙子不肯对自己撒娇。  
“越前……”手冢叹息了。  
“部长……”越前睁着那双猫一样的大眼睛，心心眼地望向他，“去吧，呐？真田前辈家有烤鱼！”  
任谁被这双大眼睛盯着，也不会说出拒绝的话吧。何况向来非常宠溺越前的手冢，虽然想到要去真田那里，感到特别不舒服，但是越前和爷爷都这么说，也不好再推拒了。  
“那好吧。”手冢推了推眼镜，“我去准备一下。”  
他起身离开，上楼去拿外套了。  
手冢国一计谋得逞，开心地和小朋友击掌庆贺。  
——耶！再次拿下国光！  
看着像孩子一样顽皮的手冢爷爷高兴地哼小曲，越前翘起形状好看的唇角，嘟囔一句：“你还差得远呢。”  
“啊？龙马说什么？”  
“没有哦。”  
无辜地望着疑惑的手冢爷爷，越前纯良地双手一摊，快速收拾作业本。  
手冢国一不疑有他，精神抖擞地说：“出门喽！——”

真田家在神奈川是大户，手冢国一坚持乘坐电铁上门，而不是亲自开车。手冢担心自家爷爷，却很无奈地看着他和越前坐在电铁上一路闲聊。  
越前特别招老人家喜欢，他背着网球袋，小小的个头大大的包裹，引来不少人的侧目。几次窥探，成功令手冢看不下去，顶着越前疑惑的目光，把男孩肩上的网球袋背在自己身上。他身高颀长，已经超过同龄人，经常会被误会已经成年，一路上不再有那么多视线了。  
越前悄悄看了看手冢，撇撇嘴没有说话。手冢莞尔一笑，他知道越前肯定不服气，自己又被小看的事，他喜欢这孩子不高兴时的模样，翘起嘴角，大眼睛一阵无辜的控诉，可爱得不行。  
虽然认为后辈很可爱的自己特别奇怪吧，手冢不准备修正观点。  
一行三人从容地来到真田家，手冢国一熟门熟路地对门禁说了句：“你好，开开门吧。”  
见是手冢家的老爷子，门禁的青年立刻迎出来，低声道：“您来了，应该打个电话好让我们去接您的。”  
“不必这么麻烦啦，老头子有手有脚，走起来还算方便。”  
手冢国一大大咧咧地说，那人早就让门卫亭的另一位同事给里宅打电话，不多时，真田家的管家就匆匆忙忙出来接人了。  
越前第一次到真田家，意外发现这里竟然是大户，不但家中有佣人，一举一动都十分的传统。  
手冢对他悄声解释：“真田家是剑道世家，祖上曾是战国时有名的武将，所以家风严谨。”  
越前看那严肃的风格，感到不太自在，忽然有些后悔过来了。  
手冢悄悄握住了他的手，淡淡地道：“不用担心，你好好跟着我。”  
他牵着越前走在手冢国一身后，两人穿过和风庭院，一道水添吸引了越前的注意，长长的竹子弯曲地从假山背后的墙上穿过来，古朴的池塘里漂浮着片片水草，流水却意外的清澈干净，可以看见细小漂亮的鳞鱼在水间游弋。  
“手冢先生，这边请。今天我们老爷在家中内院里摆了烧烤的用具，说是要招待您吃新鲜的烤鱼。”管家正和手冢国一攀谈。  
“他骨头又痒了，要找我比试比试呢。”手冢国一满意地笑谈。  
“您二位从年轻时就如此呢，如果有需要，我去安排一下道馆。”管家说。  
“不用了，等看看真田的意思吧。”  
他们说着过去的只言片语，时不时笑出声来。  
越前跟在手冢身边，专注着袜子不要打滑，真田家的木质走廊特别光亮，实在让他走得辛苦，好在前面领路的人不疾不徐，没有过分加速。  
一行人走过这条回廊，就看见真田弦一郎板着一张脸，站在尽头等待他们。  
他身穿一件黑色暗纹的小袖，见到手冢国一，突兀地90°鞠躬，吓了越前一跳。  
“手冢爷爷，您好。”  
“啊呀，弦一郎，不要这么客气，老人家受宠若惊啊。”  
手冢国一嘴上这样说，却没有一点不适。他上前赞叹地拍了拍真田的肩膀，往后指了指：“今天我们国光和龙马就交给你了。”  
真田的视线从手冢身上转到越前，轻轻颔首，算是打招呼。手冢同样点头回礼，越前压了压帽檐，轻轻说了句：“你好。”是他一惯的风格。  
真田凌厉的眼神放柔了，他走在越前身边，时不时对他介绍庭院的景致。  
真田前辈在家中比在外面严肃多了，越前边听边想。  
走了一会，真田突然问：“越前君，你是不是脚下不方便？”  
越前愣了愣，看见大家都望向自己，手冢更是下意识朝他脚下看，不好意思地磨了磨脚后跟，说：“前辈家的地板太滑了……”  
管家适时说道：“对不起，是我疏忽了。”他立刻吩咐别人去拿室内的鞋。  
手冢无奈地捏了捏牵着越前的手：“你应该早点说。”  
“对不起。”越前只好说。  
真田看着手冢牵住越前的手，面上若有所思。  
鞋很快取来了，身穿素衣小袖的年长女性引起越前的注意，她样貌美丽，头发盘在脑后，用一枝漂亮的木簪子插住。  
管家向越前介绍：“这是内人。”  
越前和她道谢，夫人掩唇笑道：“真是可爱的孩子呢。”  
手冢国一附和道：“是啊是啊，龙马非常可爱，我可是很喜欢。”  
真田适时说：“爷爷也很喜欢越前君，一直想要见他。”  
手冢看了他一眼，被真田有意忽视了。  
“你们年轻人的眼光都很好。”手冢国一乐呵呵道。  
两个年长的少年各怀心思，并不吭声。  
越前夹在他们中间，深深感到嘴里发苦。要不是太了解部长，还有真田前辈也很反常，他真的以为两个人关系特别融洽呢，还是有不自在的竞争感嘛。

他们顺利来到真田弦右卫门居住的内院，老头子早就摆好了棋盘，在门口等着手冢国一。  
看见老对手来了，真田爷爷立刻上前：“我还以为你不敢来了。”  
“我什么时候没赴过你的约，除了跟孙子临时有外出计划。”手冢爷爷反击道，“倒是你，今天可不要输到又耍赖啊。”  
“你在说什么笑话，不要输到吃不下饭啊。”真田爷爷理直气壮地说。  
两个老人家拌着嘴跑去下棋了，真田老爷子还对孙子甩下一句：“你照顾他们。”  
真田拘谨点头。  
他过去在家中也很随意，但今天手冢国一上门，要打起十二分精神，不能让自家爷爷在手冢爷爷面前丢人，所以刚下道场，囫囵洗个澡，就匆匆忙忙赶过来了。  
两个老顽童自顾自闹去，三个小年轻人自然乐得离开，他们在偏屋里坐下，真田家的下人早就准备好了点心。红豆饼、铜锣烧、麻薯团……清一色的和菓子。  
越前刚刚坐下，手冢就推了推他：“把习题拿出来继续做吧。”  
小孩子不高兴地瞪了他一眼，真田在旁边说：“既然来玩，就不要写作业了。越前要四处看看吗？”  
手冢立刻朝真田冷言：“现在不做，他晚上回去又要熬夜，你不如让他现在写完。”  
真田不同意：“总要劳逸结合，刚刚坐下，吃点点心逛一逛，费不了多少时间。”  
“你是在打扰他的习惯。”  
“你不也在耽误他的好奇心。”  
两人说话不快，一句比一句刺激，越前立刻摆手投降：“我做，我做完就是了，你们别再说了。”  
手冢和真田看他一眼，互相偏开了头。  
越前叫苦不迭，马上拿出习题，清了清嗓子说：“部长，这道题怎么做？”  
手冢无奈说：“之前教过你，又忘记了？”他主动上前给越前讲解。  
越前当然知道怎么做，此时不得不装作认真听他解说的样子，真田看出来了，嘴角微微一动，没想到越前私下有这般乖巧懂事的模样，他摇着头，抛开可惜不是立海大的学生的念头，给越前泡一壶甜甜的水果茶。他还专门拿了玻璃茶壶搭配相应的茶杯过来，平时真田爷爷这里只有日本茶，以及配套的陶瓷茶壶和茶杯，茶勺和刷茶道具。  
真田和手冢都会茶道，本想在越前面前展示一番，看见小男孩尝了一口真田家制的草饼，随即咕哝一句“不够甜”，两人马上打消念头。喜欢喝芬达的男孩，肯定受不了日本茶的苦涩。  
真田想了想，开出一盒东京特产芝麻蛋给他吃。  
手冢一边指导越前作业，一边嘱咐他不要吃太多，甜腻的东西坏牙齿。  
真田在旁边听了，心中略略不快，但他没说什么。  
两家学校的部长级人物，又自幼在环境下暗暗有争竞意识，越前再迟钝也觉得心累，想着如果大石副部长在这里就好了。  
他做完国文作业，偷偷看了看手冢缓和下来的脸色，还有真田舒了口气的表情。  
“我们出去烤鱼吗？”他提议。  
真田点点头：“时间差不多，烤摊和炭火都在院中准备好了。”  
他领着手冢和越前向后院走去，听过居间的时候，听见老头子们还在拌嘴，三个男孩忍俊不禁，轻手轻脚地掠过去了。

越前一进后院，双眼放光。他看见那张桌子上摆满了葡萄口味的芬达，兴奋地要扑过去。  
手冢眼疾手快拉住他，阻止道：“不要多喝，吃鱼的时候再说。”  
真田瞟了手冢一眼：“越前难得来我家玩，手冢你管太多了。”他声音骤冷，听起来不高兴。  
“碳酸饮料对骨骼发育不好。”手冢坚持，言语里有责怪的意思，真田不该摆那么多芬达在这里，他清楚真田爷爷不懂越前的爱好，芬达一定是真田准备的。  
“偶尔一次有什么，越前喜欢就行。”真田固执起来，也是灾难呢。  
越前这次不乐意妥协了，他挣开手冢的手，冲向心爱的芬达，拉开一罐咕嘟嘟喝下去，终于尝到一丝爽快。夹在这两个人中间，气氛太糟糕了。  
“你们两个人还差得远，不要吵架了。”越前不高兴地说。  
手冢和真田均下意识反驳：“我们没有吵架。”  
“是，是。”越前敷衍道，“你们比吵架还讨厌，不如直接打一架。”  
他无奈地指了指外面：“部长，真田前辈，你们要不要现在打一场网球，那什么……解压什么的啊？”他国文不好，直接上了英文。  
手冢和真田听了，有些不好意思。一个推了推眼镜，另一个清了清嗓子。  
“那什么……越前君，你误会了……我们来烤鱼吧。”真田适时带过了话题。  
越前心想，再不说点什么，你们会一直持续到吃尽晚饭吧，真是受不了！他看着真田拿起处理好的鱼，熟练地刷上一层植物油，放在烧烤的网面上。另一边的手冢也递上一些菌菇和秋葵，让真田摆在烤鱼旁边。  
两个人配合起来很默契，完全没有之前那副争个高下的样子。  
越前满意地坐在小桌旁，等两人摆上烤鱼。  
烧烤架滋滋地冒着香气，新鲜的秋葵，喷香的杏鲍菇，鲜美的松蘑，还有旬季必吃的牡蛎和扇贝，真田烤东西的技术非常高明，手冢的摆盘技巧也不逊色，他经过越前同意，在牡蛎上浇柠檬汁，又给越前弄了海苔粉和细盐混合的蘸碟。虽然不是烤肉，但他仍然喜欢清淡的风味。  
真田准备的鱼类，除了新鲜的秋刀鱼，还有香鱼、沙丁鱼，甚至有昂贵好吃的银鳕鱼，种类丰富十分对越前的胃口，在手冢的照顾下吃了很多。手冢还让越前不要只吃鱼，也吃些烤的蔬菜。仆人上的甜品是美味的约克郡布丁，这点出人意料之外。  
越前眨了眨眼，突然掏出手机，对着真田家特制的约克郡布丁拍了一张照片，似乎在编辑短信。  
真田问他：“你在做什么？”  
越前煞有介事地说：“做的这么精致，当然要给行家看看。”  
手冢离他很近，只见越前编辑的短信，收件方名字是“猴子山大王”，附图片一则，内容只有一句：真田前辈的约克郡布丁。  
手冢抬头看了真田一眼，真田立刻小心铲起一片银鳕鱼放进越前的餐盘。  
“你再多吃一些，甜点不急。”  
越前道声谢，把手机放在一旁，专心对付盘中的食物。  
屏幕暗下去不过一刻，又荧荧地亮起来。名为“猴子山大王”的发信人发来一则短信：小猫，你是在炫耀吗？明天本大爷就给你送真正的约克郡布丁过去。  
手冢看到了，真田也看到了，两人对视一眼。越前抬头，在回信上编辑一句“你还差得远”，按下发送。  
两人无奈地又给他添了许多食物。  
“越前，不要在无聊的事上浪费时间。”手冢说。  
“越前君，吃饭的时候好好享受食物才是对的。”真田说。  
越前吐了吐舌头，饮下一口芬达，表示听到了。

两位斗嘴和斗棋不亦乐乎的老人家，没空来后院烤鱼玩，由仆人送了一份餐点进去，搭配小菜、味噌汤和白米饭。  
真田向越前推荐他心爱的滑菇味噌汤，越前很喜欢，手冢碗里是他一直喜欢的鳗鱼茶，难得这点也准备了，足见真田家对他的喜好也很清楚。  
越前第一次来，除了知道他爱喝芬达，爱吃烤鱼，其他的都不太了解，管家来送食物时，细细问了许多，仿佛以后还要多次招待越前。  
手冢看出来，没说什么，只是询问地望向真田，真田只好正经地说：“爷爷也很喜欢越前君，以后常来玩”。  
你爷爷都还没来得及跟越前说两句话。  
手冢极想吐槽，但还是忍住了。在越前面前，不要表现得太过针锋相对得好。  
越前对管家的问题，只说了和食的话都很喜欢。管家很高兴，送来一些家中的腌菜给他吃，越前果然也很喜欢。  
他吃腌菜的模样十分可爱，喜欢萝卜的生脆，莴笋心的爽口，认出山葵来如临大敌的模样，像只炸毛的猫咪。  
真田也忍不住逗弄越前。  
“这份纳豆给你吃吗？我们家特制的。”  
越前盯着纳豆足足有两分钟，万分纠结地点了点头，拿来倒上酱汁，搅拌出新鲜的拉丝，大大的猫眼一动不动盯着瞧。  
在手冢以为他要放弃的时候，越前如壮士断腕般吞下一大口，僵硬地嚼起来。  
他皱起的小脸渐渐舒展，变成好奇的新鲜感。  
“味道不错。”越前评价。  
不少喜欢和食的外国人可是很讨厌纳豆，越前居然会喜欢，这出乎真田的意料，他还想让越前尝试一份山药泥，被手冢以眼神制止。  
这种“别欺负我家后辈”的警告式眼神，真田切实收到了。  
他只好收起好奇心，看着越前心满意足吃下一份纳豆，舔了舔嘴唇，扬起笑容道：“和食果然最好吃了。”  
——真是可爱啊。  
手冢和真田低下视线，掩饰心照不宣的表情。

忙碌的老爷爷们终于出现在庭院，真田觉得他们不出来还好，搬来的小桌子上放满日式腌菜和酒，似乎要展开第二轮的比拼。  
手冢国一举起芋烧杯，打趣地问越前：“要来一口吗？”  
小朋友还没回答，手冢和真田异口同声阻止：“爷爷/手冢爷爷，适可而止吧。”  
真田爷爷准备搭腔的话吞回肚子里了，他摸了摸下巴，打量两个孙子着急的模样，想着用什么方式可以让越前小朋友喝一口，不会被他们骂呢？  
最后也没有想到合适的方法。  
真田老爷爷夹起一块腌白菜吃下，对手冢爷爷说：“今天太晚了，明天又是周末，你们住下来吧，弦一郎帮你们安排。”  
手冢说：“真田爷爷，越前不好留宿，我可以陪他回去。”  
“你们到东京也很晚，万一耽搁两下，连换乘也不方便呢。”真田爷爷不同意。  
真田在旁边劝说：“留下来住一宿好了。”他想了想，对越前道，“你要不要试一试我们家的和式温泉浴池，很舒服的。”  
越前眼睛一亮：“有浴盐吗？限量的那种？”  
手冢一看他的反应，就知道无力回天了，在真田爷爷和自家爷爷一副“我就知道，搞定龙马就是搞定了国光”的表情下，无奈地点头答应留宿。他拿过越前的手机，替他打电话回家，以网球部长的身份交待了越前的去向。电话那头的温柔女声十分抱歉，连连说着给你们添麻烦了，似乎是越前的堂姐。  
留宿的事就这么定了，真田吩咐佣人帮他们拿了浴袍和新的一次性洗漱用品，越前对温泉大浴池非常感兴趣，一直在问是室内的还是露天的。  
真田向他解释，如果要泡浴盐的，需要用到室内的小浴池，如果去泡露天温泉，就不能用浴盐了。越前很是纠结一番，最后毅然决定，可以先泡露天温泉，再回来泡小浴池。  
真田觉得他可爱极了，带他前去挑选喜欢的浴盐，越前对着一排浴盐冒起粉红色泡泡，纠结的模样让真田和手冢又喜欢又心软，原来他喜欢浴盐，难怪身上总带着不是香水的香味。两人差点闹笑话，让越前一种试一点。  
越前最后选择了箱根带回来的那款限量版浴盐，真田嘱咐佣人替他放好，先带两人洗澡，去往露天温泉。  
进换衣间的时候，手冢和真田不约而同僵硬了一下，看见越前豪迈地甩掉了上衣的T恤，一副兴致勃勃的样子，立刻转开视线，背对他脱掉衣服。  
越前先冲进淋浴间一番清洗，他的动作很快，身体又娇小，顶着头湿漉漉的头发就往露天温泉里跳。  
手冢担心地高声叮嘱：“不要滑倒了。”他此时没有戴眼镜，摸了把脸上水渍，围着毛巾来到温泉池旁，小心坐在越前旁边。  
真田是最后一个到的，他在越前另一边坐下，看着小朋友红扑扑的脸蛋，仰着头舒服地半阖眼眸，望着天上若隐若现的星星。  
“神奈川的夜晚好漂亮啊。”越前咕哝。  
“是啊。现在还早，再过一会灯火熄灭，能看到更多明亮的星星。”真田感慨道。  
“东京的天空总是灰蒙蒙的。”越前仿佛在回忆。  
“东京是座不夜城，地上的星星远比天空的明亮。”手冢这么说。  
“可我还是喜欢天上的星星。美国郊区的夜晚，星空也很漂亮。”越前伸了伸手，似乎要抓住天空的星辰，“有机会的话，部长和真田前辈一起来看看吧。”  
“啊。”  
两人的回答，似乎很敷衍。  
真田忽然说：“越前，你有没有考虑过到神奈川来住？这里的空气更好。”  
手冢立时警觉地看他：“东京的空气也不差。青春台附近绿化带做的很好，青学的校园绿化和园艺栽培也很成功。真田，你们立海大不是还在推行花卉种植吗？”  
言下之意，立海大的绿化其实并不很成功。  
真田当然清楚，立海大的美化委员是幸村精市，上个学年他提出来的“让校园里开满花朵”的计划书得到校方的支持，学校里安置许多花圃。  
当然，青学不存在这种短板。  
越前眨了眨眼睛，心中暗想：真田前辈和手冢部长又开始了……  
他干脆闭上眼睛装作要睡着的样子。  
手冢推了推他：“你不要睡了，这里风大会着凉。”  
“泡温泉怎么可能感冒。”真田反对。  
越前无奈地举手投降：“部长、真田前辈，你们慢慢泡，我要进去享受限量版浴盐了。”  
他一咕噜爬起来，故意闹出动静，溅起水花来，旁边两人猝不及防，被泼了一脸热水。  
“越前！”  
“越前君！”  
越前动作伶俐地跑回室内的小温泉池，钻进暖呼呼的热水里，舒服地说了一句：“你们还差得远呢。”他可不要再夹在两个炮筒中间。  
部长真是的，真田前辈也真是的，就不能大家一起好好呆一会吗。  
越前想着，舒服地睡过去。

半夜醒来时，被放大的部长的脸吓了一跳，越前处于呆滞状态。  
他翻一个身，又被真田前辈的睡脸吓一跳，捂住差点尖叫出的嘴巴，越前小心翼翼地爬出被窝。  
四下看了看，这是一间很宽敞的和室，三床被褥平铺摆放，他睡在当中，左边是手冢部长，右边是真田前辈。桌上放着手冢的眼镜，还有一套茶壶。  
越前感到干渴，他给自己倒了杯冷茶。流水注入水杯的声音，吵醒了两人，越前小声地说抱歉。真田拧开了小盏壁灯，昏黄灯光下，手冢伸出一条胳膊取过他的眼镜。这条光滑的手臂满是匀称的肌肉，线条非常好看，越前盯着手冢看了一会，才意识到部长竟然没有穿上衣！  
手冢仿佛没有影响，他从容起身，将旁边放置的浴袍披上，遮住健壮的身体。一旁的真田穿着和服里的小挂，捏了捏眉心，对越前说：“茶会不会太凉，我去给你倒杯热水。”  
越前想说不用了，手冢却点头道：“麻烦你了，真田。”  
“……”  
还是乖乖闭嘴吧。  
越前坐到拉门旁，走廊上很安静，院子里静悄悄的，抬头看天上的星辰，果然更多也更明亮，现在已经是深夜的缘故。他睁着兴奋的眼睛，在走廊上坐下，手冢拿起一件外套给他披上，顺道摸了摸他的手，发现不冰冷，才放下心。  
真田带回一壶热水，倒上一杯递给越前，让他捧在手心里取暖。  
两人靠着越前，各自将他半搂在怀里，让他不用直面夜风的寒冷。  
“星星果然更多了。”越前很满意看见的夜空。  
“是啊，星座也更好找。”真田说。  
“真田前辈认得出星座？”越前故意问他。  
真田倒是耿直地摇头：“我不熟悉。”  
手冢也说：“不是擅长的领域。”  
不管如何，星星总是漂亮的。越前这样想，他也认不出几个星座，无法连成线。真田说，如果是夏天，神奈川的星空会更漂亮，真正称得上繁星群之夜。  
他们并排坐在星空下，越前喝完水，又靠着手冢的肩膀昏昏欲睡。真田替他拉了下披的外套，见他小鸡啄米般强打精神听他们说话。  
过了一会，越前成功睡着了。  
手冢小心抱起他，进屋放回他的床铺里，真田拾起掉落的外套，关好拉门。  
越前睡着的时候很乖，气息绵长，也不闹腾。手冢替他掖好被角，摸了摸他的脸，越前小猫似地缩进被子蹭了蹭，满足地咕哝一声。手冢淡淡笑了，迹部给这孩子起的昵称真没错。  
真田关了壁灯，在越前另一侧躺下，眼神柔和地看着他的睡姿。  
手冢放好眼镜，看见越前转向真田一侧入眠，又不能搬弄他，只好草草睡下。  
夜光流水般从窗户的缝隙里倾泻进来，涌上几张沉静酣睡的脸。  
越前似乎做着美梦，甜甜地笑了。

（完）


End file.
